


Dragons

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets a late night call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Leather" and 100quills prompt "Burst"

"Hey bro!"

"Ugh. Just who I wanted to see in my fire." I groaned and walked out of my bedroom, seeing the twins in the fire. "How can both of you fit like that?"

"Extra large fireplace." Fred responded.

"And what do you want with me at this horrible hour of the night?"

They looked confused for a moment before George's face brightened. "Oh yeah, the time's different in Romania. Sorry about that."

"Anyway, we wanted your advice about fashion."

"Fashion?"

Fred smirked. "Yeah, Bill sent us to you. We wanted some nice jackets, but leather is so passé."

"So we were wondering how you felt about dragon-skin."

"Yeah, where's the best place to get it?"

"You're asking a _dragon handler_ where to get dragon-skin jackets?" I honestly can't believe it. This has to be a joke.

"Well, yeah. We figured that you'd know all the right people."

"I'm hanging up on you now." With a quick wave of my wand the fire goes out. I quickly start it again and toss in a handful of floo powder. "BILL!"

Bill's head appeared in the fire and he immediately burst into laughter. "I take it the twins called you?"


End file.
